The Great Escapade
by Penname.Of.Doom
Summary: Max has really done it this time. There is no way to get out of this one...But through some quick thinking a bit of screaming she does. End result? Fang spending a night in jail. Intended Two-Shot


The Great Escapade

The Great Escapade 

"Maximum Ride you get your ass back here right now!" shouted Fang from somewhere behind me.

I didn't bother to reply. I actually didn't have the time because right then I was running for my life. Not from any of the usual crowd like Erasers or Flyboys. This time I was running from Fang. Who, I had seen last looked way scarier then anything I have seen Itex cough up.

I continued to run through the shopping center, smoothly dodging people, avoiding a nasty accident. I just preyed that one of them might end up slowing down and colliding with Fang at some point.

"Max! Stop!" He shouted out to me again.

I shook my head and put on another burst of speed. Looking around frantically trying to find an escape or somehow loose him because Fang had sounded a lot closer that time. I spotted the movie theatres coming up on my right and started to angle my body towards them. Maybe I would be able to loose in the humongous group of tourists over there.

I nearly made it: I was about three feet away when a pair of sinewy arms that were covered in scars that marred the naturally dark skin tone, arms rapped themselves firmly around my waist and grabbed hold of me in a cast iron grip. Bowing down to the laws of science both of us went crashing to the floor, with me fighting to get free all the way.

He then pulled me to my feet and forced me down a little side alley, so that we were out of sight of the nearly all the customers.

"Shut Up, Max and stay still! This won't take long! I only want to _talk!_" He said maybe a little too loud. I winced and rolled us over so that I could see Fang's flushed face. He was actually panting.

"Let go of me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs realizing that wouldn't work so…

I said the first thing that came to my mind. I didn't even have a clue of what I was doing or what I was screaming until it was too late. But I don't regret it. Not one bit!

"RAPE! RAPE! RAAAAPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEE! GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME!" Fang's eyes went huge and looked at me, probably taking in what I had just screamed and then taking into the current position we were in…it didn't look to good for him. As fate would have it there was a security guard nearby. I saw out of the corner of my eye somebody pointing over to Fang and I, directing the security guard where to go.

"Max, just shut up already and let m-" Fang tried to talk over me but my screaming was louder. He even tried putting a hand over my mouth but I bit him.

"Max, please stop it," begged Fang, as a last resort as he checked and saw how close the security guard was.

When the guard arrived Fang gave me the most venomous look as he was pulled from me and forced against the wall, where I had been moments before. They even used the handcuffs on him.

Not wanting to stick around a moment longer I took off. As I ran away I could feel Fang staring after me, wishing me dead.

**Couple of Hours Later…**

"Thank you," I said and smiled sweetly at the police station attendant. She nodded and showed me through to where the cells were.

As I walked into the room filled with iron bars everyone that was in them stared at me - one person in particular. I came to a stop in front of the cell that person was in and smirked at him. He stood up from the seat and gripped onto the bars getting as close me as possible without getting his head stuck.

"About time you got here," hissed Fang.

"You deserved it!"

"To get convicted of rape?" he said, sounded appalled.

"Well…you deserved it!" I retained my original defense.

"God, Max!"

"What?" I giggled.

He sighed and gave me another look which told me to consider my next answer very carefully. "Are you going to get me out of here?"

I pretended to think about it and then shook my head.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. It could do you some good to spend a night in jail. Teach you not to mess with me!"

"What? You're the one that's been asking for it!"

"You're still not holding a grudge are you?"

"You freaking switched my appointments to get a bikini wax when I was only meant to be getting a massage!" he shouted.

I shrugged and sent him one last sweet smile, before turning on my heel and ignoring his calls out to me. I would come and get him tomorrow morning…after I had developed the photos of Fang's face while he was getting the wax.

**Special Mention: PoLkAdOtFeAtHeRs…thank you for betaing! **

**Inspiration that needs mentioning: My bestest frwnd! Panda! She comes up with random junk all the time and half the time it's absolute rubbish but at her special moments she comes up with a good one liner! Hope you get u get da internet back soon so u can get on and read this!**

**A/N: Dedications out of the way I am planning a two-shot and you will then find out what Fang was trying to talk to Max about…**


End file.
